starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rebelión inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico
*Guerra civil mandaloriana *Insurrecciones MalkhaniBattlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo *Campaña de MimbanHan Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars *Insurgencia de Ryloth *Operaciones de Pacificación de las Extensiones Occidentales |post=Guerra Civil Galáctica |imagen=Archivo:Zero Hour thumb.png |periodo= |comienzo=Entre el 19 ABY y el 18 ABYAhsoka |final=0 ABY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico ScarifRogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars establece que la guerra abierta no comenzó hasta la Batalla de Scarif. Ese evento, por lo tanto, marca el final de la rebelión inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico y el estallido formal de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. |lugar=La galaxia |resultado=*Estancamiento **Varias células rebeldes se unen para formar la Alianza para Restaurar la República **La Alianza Rebelde se entera de la existencia de la Estrella de la Muerte **La Alianza Rebelde roba con éxito los planos a la Estrella de la Muerte **La Estrella de la Muerte se prueba con éxito, destruyendo Ciudad Jedha **Estallido de la Guerra Civil Galáctica |batallas=*Ocupación de Mon CalaDarth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I *Levantamiento en Raada *Rebelión armada en el sector AtrivisStar Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes *Acción en Mustafar *Asedio de LothalStar Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal *Batalla en Garel *Misión en Lothal *Campaña de LothalStar Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow *Campañas de los Partisanos de Saw Gerrera *Misión a MandaloreStar Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore *Robo del Defensor TIE de Élite *Ataque a Lothal *Liberación de Lothal *Operación Fractura *Batalla de Scarif |bando1=*Alianza para Restaurar la República *Muchas células pre-Alianza, incluyendo: **Grupo de Resistencia de Atrivis **Movimiento de resistencia de Bail OrganaDawn of Rebellion **Movimiento Ryloth Libre **Escuadrón de Hierro **Resistencia de Lothal **Grupo Massassi **Célula rebelde de Mon MothmaStar Wars: En Primera Línea **Partisanos **Célula Fénix† **EspectrosStar Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion *Resistencia mandaloriana **Clan Kryze **Clan Wren **Clan Eldar **Clan Rook **Clan Vizsla **Protectores **Búhos Nocturnos *Reducto Separatista de Agamar *Monarquía de Mon Cala |bando2=*Imperio Galáctico **Guarnición Imperial de Garel **Inquisición† **Guarnición Imperial de Lothal† **Séptima Flota† *Clan Saxon *Sith |bando3= |bando4= |comandante1=*Canciller Mon Mothma *Senador Bail Organa *Comandante Fulcrum Ahsoka Tano *General Jan Dodonna *General Cham Syndulla *General Hera Syndulla *Ryder Azadi *Capitán Saw Gerrera† *Comandante Jun Sato† *Caballero Jedi Kanan Jarrus† *Padawan/Teniente Comandante Ezra Bridger *Gobierno Civil de la Alianza **Gabinete de la Alianza *Oficiales de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza **Alto Mando de la Alianza ***Inteligencia de la Alianza |comandante2=*Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Vader *Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Gran Almirante Thrawn *Director Orson Krennic† *El Gran Inquisidor† *Gobernadora Arihnda Pryce† *Agente del BSI Alexsandr Kallus *Almirante Kassius Konstantine† *Moffs, Gobernadores y Oficiales de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales **Alto Mando Imperial ***Inteligencia Imperial **Buró de Seguridad Imperial *Virrey Gar Saxon† *Gobernador Tiber Saxon† |comandante3= |comandante4= }} Después de las Guerras Clon y antes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, una rebelión inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico fue librada por una colección de células rebeldes que finalmente formaron la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Estas células militantes fueron organizadas de manera encubierta por el Senador Bail Organa de Alderaan y silenciosamente recibieron apoyo político en el Senado Imperial por senadores como Mon Mothma de Chandrila y Leia Organa de Alderaan. Las principales células rebeldes incluyeron al Grupo Massassi dirigido por el General Jan Dodonna, la Célula Fénix dirigida por el Comandante Jun Sato, los Espectros dirigidos por la Capitán Hera Syndulla y los Partisanos liderados por el luchador de la resistencia Saw Gerrera. A menudo recibían el apoyo de agentes conocidos como Fulcrum, incluyendo a la Comandante Ahsoka Tano y al ex agente del Buró de Seguridad Imperial Alexsandr Kallus. La rebelión inicial contra el Imperio se originó en los últimos días de la República Galáctica, cuando el Senador Organa y otros miembros del Senado Galáctico se reunieron en secreto para discutir formas de contrarrestar el poder ejecutivo acumulado por el Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine. Cuando las Guerras Clon, un pretexto para que Palpatine amasara el poder, llegó a su fin en el 19 ABY, la República se transformó en el Imperio Galáctico y Organa comenzó a organizar una resistencia armada contra el régimen Imperial. Para el 4 ABY, muchas células de resistencia comenzaron a trabajar juntas después de que ayudaron en el rescate del cautivo Jedi Kanan Jarrus sobre Mustafar. Las células continuaron acumulando fuerza, aunque recibieron un golpe devastador del Gran Almirante Imperial Thrawn durante la Batalla de Atollon. Las células, que se unieron bajo el liderazgo de Mon Mothma para formar la Alianza Rebelde, se establecieron en Yavin 4. Desde allí, continuaron sus primeras operaciones contra el Imperio, pero sin declarar la guerra abierta, puesto que seguía siendo una fuente de debate entre el Alto Mando de la Alianza. La pregunta se resolvió en el 0 ABY durante la Batalla de Scarif, cuando la Sargento Jyn Erso y el Capitán Cassian Andor lideraron un equipo, Rogue One, para capturar los planos de la superarma del Imperio, la Estrella de la Muerte. La batalla marcó el estallido de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, en la que la Alianza finalmente triunfó sobre el Imperio y formó la Nueva República. Apariciones *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''Droids in Distress'' *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Path of the Jedi: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan (webcomic)'' * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * *''Maul: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' *''Grand Admiral Thrawn: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' * *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Serie de televisión de Cassian Andor sin título'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Rogue One: X-wing VR Mission'' * *''Doctor Aphra 22: The Catastrophe Con, Part III'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * *''Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' * * * * * * * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' * * * * *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' * * * * *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Dawn of Rebellion''}} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Conflictos de la Región de Expansión Categoría:Conflictos de las Colonias Categoría:Conflictos de los Mundos del Núcleo Categoría:Conflictos de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Conflictos del Borde Medio Categoría:Conflictos del Espacio Salvaje Categoría:Guerras civiles Categoría:Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Rebelión inicial contra el Imperio Galáctico